Millions of transactions occur daily through the use of payment cards, such as credit cards, debit cards, prepaid cards, and so forth. Corresponding records of the transactions are recorded in databases for settlement and financial recordkeeping. Such data can be mined and analyzed for trends, statistics, and other analyses. Sometimes such data is mined for specific advertising goals, such as to provide targeted offers to account holders, for example. It may be desirable to receive consumer consent for the collecting and/or sharing of the data. It may also be desirable to receive account holder consent in a fast, convenient way that is not cumbersome for the account holder or a merchant.